User blog:Papayaman1000/Upsetting Defeats
I play Pixel Dungeon-A Lot. I got the "500 Games Played" badge before Beta was over. However, it's extremely rare that I win. But, I've had some pretty upsetting defeats. Note: I will not include premature deaths (most deaths in the Sewers) here. THAT GODDAMN ROBOT This was admittedy one of my most upsetting defeats. I had Plate Armor+4, Venomous Warhammer+5, Ring of Haste, and both a WoMM and a WoD+1. Before battle, I had 4 Iife pots, one full Dew Vial, 3 Potions of Pur., 1 Napalm Juice, and and 2 Seeds of Earthroot. Full health, Ate a ration right before entering the boss room. I have no idea how I lost. I had more than enough strength for my weapons, plenty of ranged attacks, oodles of knowedge about this boss... What went wrong?! He never touched a "grate". He was at minimal health. Then it happened. Stunned, Avalanched, gassed, and pulverized. In any other situation I would have won. More disappointing is that I forgot the Tome of Mastery. I still haven't gotten it. MORAL OF THE STORY:Fuck you, DM-300. The best luck ever The old wandmaker gave me a WoFB+3, but I died before Tengu (and a second chance at the tome). 'Nuff said. MORAL OF THE STORY: This will make you cry. It was the Corpse Dust mission, too, and I found a Well of Knowledge. :( The Bester Luck Ever So, I found a wandof lightning. I threw it into a Well of Transmutation. Got a Firebolt which I upgraded to +8. Got the Beacon. Got a Plate+2 from your royal vermin highness. Found the Old Wanrmaker on Lv7. Gave him uncursed Corpse Dust +0. Chose "Non-Battle Wand" (since WoFB is SO FUCKING HACKINGLY BEASTILY OP) and got a Wand of Regrowth+1! I now had the ultimate weapon: Zap the Regrowth at an enemy and then the OP wand. They will be immobilized, severely wounded, flaming, and surrounded by a towering inferno. Not to me in, I was a Warlock, so I now had a standby Taco Truck! Then found a Ring of Haste -2 and cursed in a Locked Chest (WHY ARE THEY ALWAYS -2 CURSED AND INSIDE THAT LOCKED CHEST I FOUGHT THROUGH PIHRANNAS TO OPEN?! GRAAAH!!!!!) that I upgraded to +2. I then died bc I didn't have a Potion of Invis and needed to kill Pihrannas. I killed 2, but the third was at a diagnol. I was then paralyzed and murdered by it. It killed me at full health, used my dew vial, used my Ankh, and still killed me, while I was under one paralysis! How did it even paralyze me?!?!?! At least my Ring was carried over to the aforementioned successful run, where I buffed it to +6. Also got a Ring of Mending +6 on the later run. Hooray. MORAL OF THE STORY: We DO need better treasure rooms, Shadow Automaton! I had a FIREBOLT +8! Hellfire Ok, this is far more painful than any other death so far. So, I had just defeated Yog-Dweza. Aftr using up my remaining PsiBlast scrolls to clear the Larva, I did it. For the third time ever (which became a small step in my now unfathomably high Win Rate), I had gotten to the fateful place that is that statue guy's home. "Yes!" I screamed in excitement. I picked up the Amulet. I'm not done yet... Hmmm, I know the answer is probably no, but could I destroy that Skull Pillar? *zap* *killed by a bolt of fire*... Fuck. MORAL OF THE STORY: Never use a damaging wand/un-ID'd potion during the post game. Especially if that wand can potentially deal upward of 200 DMG per hit, not accounting for the lack of water on Depth 26. Category:Blog posts